Dark Thunder
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: During the rescue of the Professor, and the other students from Alkali Lake Ororo runs into a man that will change her life forever. Ricky just wants to live his life, something that Stryker ruined when he kidnapped him. When Xavier gives him the option to stay at the Institute with his nephew he jumps at the chance, especially if it means he can stay near Ororo. Ororo/OMC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Violence and Language._

This is the Re-Write of **Black Thunder**, hopefully you'll like it better and forgive me for changing it five chapters in.

* * *

I jolted awake when someone knocked heavily on the cell door.

"Wake up my friend!" a voice I was coming to hate called out cheerfully "I've got a lovely surprise for you!"

I clenched my fist as I heard the door unlocking slowly.

As three soldiers walked into the room their guns raised I saw Stryker standing behind them looking joyful.

Narrowing my eyes I cast a quick glance at the three soldiers, I could take them if I surprised them, the room had just enough shadows to help me win, maybe.

As if on cue the bolt holes around my cell opened and more guns appeared aiming at me.

I deflated as one of the soldiers stepped forward and spun me around slamming me against the wall harshly.

I grimaced as my strained ribs creaked as the man roughly clamped some cuffs on my hands behind my back.

"Come on freak" the soldier ordered pulling me away from the wall and pushing me towards the cell entrance.

Clenching my jaw as I felt a gun pressing against the small of my back I walked forward towards Stryker.

"You'll love your present" Stryker said, an almost orgasmic look on his face "When I saw it I thought of you instantly".

I narrowed my eyes again, that didn't sound good. The amount of kinks I was certain that man had probably wouldn't leave me alive or sane, preferably alive.

"Come on" Stryker ordered the soldiers who pushed and pulled me through the endless corridors of the base.

I felt myself paling a little as we headed towards a room I would be having nightmares about for the rest of my life.

"Don't worry" Stryker said noticing my reaction "We haven't decided on what you should be, claws or nails aren't exactly possible for you" he explained.

I swallowed dryly as I was led down the other path in the forked passageway.

It didn't matter if I liked what they did to me or not. The moment they thought I was ready they would set that mind-controlling mutant of theirs on me and I would become a living mindless husk.

"On that note however" Stryker added cheerfully looking at me over the top of his glasses "How are you feeling? The adamantine graft can be quite a painful process".

I winced. Painful.

Sure, in the same way America was small.

I hurt for weeks after that operation, it took me even longer to get used to the idea of having a layer of indestructible metal surrounding my skeleton.

And even longer to get my balance back and get used to my new weight.

"Pay attention!" one of the guards snarled hitting me in the back of the head with his rifle.

Glaring at him over my shoulder as he pushed me forward I approached the door Stryker was waiting outside of with his other pet project.

I eyed the woman cautiously, I had already been the receiving end of her adamantine nails, not an experience I wanted to repeat.

Especially not after she threatened to cut off my junk after my fifth escape attempt.

I froze as I was pushed through the door and saw a blue man lying on one of the two tables.

"What's going on?" I demanded looking at Stryker.

Stryker smirked at me "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked "I guess you'll just have to find out when you wake up".

I blinked at him before jerking forward as something pierced into my neck, my hand coming up to slap at it.

I pulled the needle away from my neck and glared at him before falling forward and hitting the ground with an echoing thud as everything went black.

* * *

Pain filled me as I woke groaning. I sat up slowly, looking around my new cell.

I grimaced as I noticed the electricity sparking along the walls of the circular cell.

Raising my hand I cast a look around and sighed in relief as I noticed the amount of light in the room, there was enough shadow in the room to start the healing process

"Great" I rasped out lowering my hand to stare at it, it wasn't working, I couldn't pull in the shadows.

The electricity.

Crap, the light from the electricity arcing across the walls was stopping me from absorbing the shadows into myself.

I grimaced as my eyes let out a particularly strong throb of pain.

Doesn't explain why they put me in this room though, I couldn't do any damage here but I couldn't heal myself either, and Stryker has always depended on my ability to heal with the energy I pull from shadows to help me survive his riskier experiments.

Sighing and laying back down I closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long it would be till they decided to check on me, and until I figured out what they had done to me I didn't have any new tools to help me escape.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as voices echoed from above me. Looking up I winced as I saw a large grate opening in the ceiling above me.

I was an idiot, I never bloody looked up did I?

A week in this cell and I never bloody looked up once.

I saw faces appear in the grate and glare down at me. Slowly standing as they lifted up the grate I watched as several guns appeared in its place.

A gunshot echoed through the cell before I slowly looked down at the dart sticking from my shoulder.

I felt my knees collapse as everything started going blurry.

"Hurry up" a man snapped "He should be down for a couple of hours".

The last thing I saw was a body being lowered into the cell before the tranquilisers finally knocked me out.

* * *

Frantic whispers alerted me to not being alone as I shifted on the floor.

Cracking my eyes open I winced and snapped them shut again as pain flared in my head.

"Are… Are you alright?" a boy's voice asked worried.

Slowly I opened my eyes again feeling pain throbbing in a spot behind them. Blinking rapidly I saw a short teenage boy leaning over me.

"What?" I rasped out, looking around and realising I was still in the electricity cell.

"Who are you?" a girl on the other side of the circular cell asked.

I groaned as I slowly sat up "Who are you?" I countered "I was here first".

"You were asleep when we woke up" the boy snapped.

"I'm an adult" I argued weakly.

"We outnumber you" the girl added.

I snorted as I looked around again "I've lost count" I admitted "They kidnapped me in April 2011?"

"August 2012" the boy mumbled "Are you okay?" he asked again.

I grimaced as pain flashed through my head again "I dunno" I muttered "I don't know what they did to me this time".

"This time?" an older girl asked shocked.

I snorted again as I stood "You want the fucking list?" I snapped annoyed.

I ignored the way they flinched back at my tone as I eyed the still open grate in the ceiling, not seeing any other way to enter the cell.

The electricity still sparked around the walls however, so that stopped me from blowing up the grate and climbing.

"Do you know where we are?" the older girl from before asked.

"Hell" I deadpanned grimacing as my head throbbed again.

"Who are you?" the boy asked "I'm Artie".

"Ricky" I mumbled "Where are you all from?" I asked curiously, they must have all be near each other to be taken all at once.

"Xavier's School" Artie answered before sticking his tongue out.

I stared at the blue forked tongue in shock before Artie pulled it back in to continue talking "It's a school for Mutants, they attacked us last night"

"Wait" I interrupted "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters?"

The students nodded quickly making me snort "Clever little bastard" I muttered "My nephew goes there, he told me it was a prep school".

"Is there any way for us to get out of here?" the girl asked "I've got a bad feeling about staying here".

"Trust her" Artie interrupted "She's a seer, she can see the future".

I eyed her "If I can, will we get out of here?" I asked.

She blushed "I only get feelings" she admitted "Not actual visions".

I grunted and looked back up to the grate.

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, "Hold on" I muttered before concentrating on the grate looking for a weak spot.

Exactly how would I get up there?

I screamed as pain burst through my head and I felt my body twisting and I appeared above the grate in a whirlwind of shadows.

I fell to the floor as my legs collapsed, my hands clamped over my head.

"FUCK!" I yelped, clamping my eyes shut.

"Oh god!" a woman shouted from behind me "Are you okay?"

I heard a puffing sound and felt someone grab my arms. "Are you alright?" the woman's voice asked concerned as I heard the puffing sound again.

"Yeah" I gasped out slowly lowering my hands and opening my eyes "That wasn't supposed to happen" I admitted as the woman hugged several students to her chest.

"What do you mean? What happened?" the beautiful white-haired woman asked me in a concerned voice even as the students clung to her.

"Teleportation" I muttered ignoring her "I can't teleport".

I froze and stared as a blue skinned man, no teenager, appeared in a puff of black smoke with the students clinging to his arms.

"You!" I exclaimed making the blue teenager jump and stare at me "It was you!"

"Kurt?" the woman asked "Do you two know each other?"

"No" I mumbled "The experiment, they made me like him".

"What happened?" the woman asked confused.

"He teleported" the girl explained "It hurt him".

"What's your name?" the woman asked gently.

"Ricky. Stryker called my power Umbrakinesis" I said slowly "I control shadows, I don't teleport".

"Are you alright now?" the woman asked concerned.

Grimacing I slowly stood and nodded.

"My name is Ororo Monroe" she introduced "Why are you here?"

"Test Subject" I spat watching as her eyes widened.

"You're coming with us" Ororo decided nodding her head "We're getting out of here and you can come back to the school with us".

"I'd rather get out of here on my own" I snapped narrowing my eyes at her.

I wasn't going to trust a stranger, especially not with my life.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Ororo asked pointedly.

I hesitated. No, not really.

"The shadows will tell me" I argued honestly, the shadows could likely get me out of here quicker than she could.

"Not in time" Ororo said bluntly as she stood "Come with us and we'll help you get out, there won't be any more of… _that_".

I frowned at the venom in her voice as she stared at my chest.

Looking down I realised I wasn't wearing a shirt, and there were scars criss-crossing my torso from various experiments.

"You can trust me" Ororo continued "We're not going to hurt you".

A snort escaped my lips as I shook my head "I fell for that once" I snapped "And I woke up with adamantine covering my skeleton".

Ororo's eyes widened again "Adamantine?" she whispered "What about your memories?" she asked.

"Sadly I remember everything" I admitted with a shudder.

I wished I was lying, I remembered every second of the hour long process of having the adamantine bonded to my skeleton, the generators attached to my skin charging me with enough energy to kill a fully grown elephant were the only reason I was still alive.

Somehow Stryker had found a way to skip the shadow part of my regeneration and was feeding me some sort of dark energy that felt like a ticklish massage.

The burning adamantine being poured into my body however did not.

"You can leave us the moment we get to safety, I promise, but now isn't the time to argue".

I grimaced. I was going to regret playing nice, I knew it.

"I can get the kids out" I countered.

"Professor Xavier will help you if you stay with us" Ororo pleaded.

I grimaced again, "I'll get the kids out of the base and wait with them, I have nowhere else to go so I have no other choice" I muttered.

At least this way I would get to have a serious talk with my nephew.

Ororo studied me for a while before nodding "Alright, I trust you for some reason" she said softly "Please look after them" she asked.

I paused and closed my eyes, reaching my mind out to the faint shadows along the corridors. My eyes snapped open as a series of images and mental tugs showed me the fastest way out.

"This way" I ordered gesturing down a corridor "They told me the fastest way out".

"They?" Ororo asked as the students slowly approached me.

I nodded "The shadows" I explained before starting to walk down the corridor, the students following me "The shadows are telling me how to get out".

"Are you sure?" Artie asked me nervously.

"Shadows have never lied to me before" I muttered as I walked, the shadows constantly whispering in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own X-Men.  
Warnings: Violence and Language._

* * *

"Hurry up" I ordered as I reached the door to the outside.

I groaned in my throat as the door refused to budge as I tugged on it. "Step back" I warned them.

Stepping back as well I started absorbing as much shadows as I could, my energy levels running too low to power this myself.

When I had gathered enough shadow energy I conjured a ball of shadow in my hand and threw it at the door, the metal door being blasted from the wall with a long crash.

Following the students out as they rushed out I grimaced at the low levels of shadows.

"Hold on" I called the children tried to run for the forest "We need to stick together and find the way out of this place so we can wait for Ororo".

"It's this way" a young boy piped up pointing into the forest "The jet is that way".

I blinked at him in shock as the weak shadows I could sense confirmed the boy's story.

"Then we go that way and wait for them there" I agreed before rolling my eyes and breaking into a run as the students started sprinting towards the jet.

We reached the jet just as the ramp started lowering and the students all rushed inside.

"Who the hell are you?" a brunette boy demanded as he started descending the ramp.

"Are you a student?" I asked annoyed by his attitude.

"Not any more, I quit" the boy snapped.

"Too bad" I said bluntly before easily catching him as he tried to run past me and throwing him over my shoulder as I climbed up the ramp.

"Now we're all going to stay on the jet" I declared dropping him onto the floor.

"How dare you" the boy exclaimed a lighter appearing in his hand.

Acting quickly as he lit the lighter I kicked out with my foot and sent it flying from his hand.

"Shut up and sit down" I ordered as a blonde boy and a black-haired girl burst through the crowded students.

"Uncle Ricky?" Bobby blurted shocked.

"Bobby can you close the ramp?" I asked staring the glaring brunette down.

"I'll do it" the girl offered quickly darting over to the wall behind me and pushing a button that made the ramp raise.

"So Bobby?" I asked, still not looking away from the brunette "When are you going to tell William and Maddie that you're a mutant?"

I noticed Bobby shifting in the corner of my vision as the brunette sneered "He did and they kicked him out" he spat.

"Shut up John" the girl snapped.

"It's okay Rogue" Bobby said softly "He's right, they did".

I narrowed my eyes and called on the energy I was slowly recalling now that I wasn't in an anti-shadow cell.

Reaching out with it I hit the boy, John, around the back of the head with a fist of solid shadow making him slump to the floor unconscious.

"Opps" I muttered before turning to face a shocked looking Bobby.

"William kicked you out?" I asked angrily.

Bobby shook his head "Not really" he admitted "But he and Mom weren't happy, and then Ronny called the cops and Dad did nothing to stop them from trying to arrest us" he explained.

A growl burst from my chest as Rogue looked between us. "Bobby? Who is this guy?" she whispered.

"Oh" Bobby said straightening "This is Rogue, my girlfriend" he introduced "And this is my Uncle Ricky".

Bobby frowned "Why are you here?" he blurted "You just went missing".

I nodded "In April 2011" I agreed "One minute I was getting out of my shower and the next I was waking up in cell about to be experimented on".

Bobby's eyes widened "You're a Mutant?" he asked shocked.

I blinked at him "Of course I am" I said slowly "Didn't William tell you?"

Bobby shook his head rapidly "Dad hates Mutants" he admitted softly.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from swearing "That bastard" I spat "I bet he never told you that he's a mutant?"

"Dad's a Mutant?" Bobby blurted his jaw dropping.

"Where do you think you got it from?" I said dismissively "He was always jealous that my power was cooler than his".

"Are you like Bobby?" Rogue asked curiously "You feel cold too".

My eyebrow raised as I glanced at Bobby "And what can Bobby do?" I asked hopefully.

"Ice" Bobby muttered "I control ice".

"Awesome" I exclaimed shocking Bobby "So Bobby feels cold?" I asked her "Like his skin or just being around him?"

"Both" Bobby and Rogue said at the same time as I bent down to pick up John and move him to a free chair as the other students started settling down.

"And me?" I asked turning back to them.

Bobby reached out and touched my arm before shrugging "You're warm to me, so you're probably cold to everyone else" he said.

"And when you entered the jet it got colder, so both as well" Rogue added.

"Touch my arm and let me know" I asked holding my arm out.

I frowned as Rogue instantly put her hands behind her back "Rogue can't touch people" Bobby said softly.

I shrugged as well "Alright" I said confused "And I'm Umbrakinetic" I added "I control shadows".

Bobby's face lit up as Rogue looked confused "But why are you cold then?" she asked curiously.

"The heat comes from the sun in the form of light" I explained "I control shadows which are usually colder than the sunlight".

Rogue nodded in understanding as Bobby's face fell again "But why would Dad do that?" he asked softly.

I reached out and pulled him to me, hugging him for the first time in two years "William can see in the dark" I told him "And that's it, my powers grew rapidly and his never changed. It doesn't surprise me he became jealous, I didn't think twice of it when he asked me to not talk about our mutations around you kids, but Maddie knew I was a mutant".

Bobby just tightened his arms around me instead of talking.

My head shot up as the whispers grew panicked. "Something's about to happen" I said slowly.

Pain filled screams filled the jet as my skull felt like it was splitting in two. I felt myself letting Bobby go as we both fell to our knees as the pain worsened.

I gasped as my mind went clear as the pain stopped suddenly.

"What happened?" Rogue's voice broke the silence of the jet as everyone regained their feet or chairs.

"Mental attack" a young boy said confidently "The Professor's machine was corrupted and he had no choice".

I stared at the boy with a frown "How do you know that?"

"I know things" the boy said dismissively before turning away from me and restarting his conversation with the kid next to him.

"So" Rogue said as the three of us stood there awkwardly "What do you do?"

"Oh, I was in the air force" I admitted "Training to be a pilot".

Bobby frowned "Dad said that you".

"I think I'm going to have to have a word with William" I interrupted darkly "He seems to be saying a lot of things".

Bobby flushed as he looked away from me "Being a pilot is pretty cool" he muttered.

I smirked before looking over as the 'I know things' boy stood and walked over to us.

"Your presence changes everything" he said matter of factly "The dam is about to burst. You'll need to move the jet closer to the base so they can get out in time, Marie would damage the jet if she tried and the Phoenix would be released, that cannot be allowed to happen".

I swallowed as I stared at the boy in shock "And if the Phoenix was released? What would happen?"

"Too many people would die" the boy said bluntly "The north entrance will do".

I looked over at Rogue and Bobby who were looking just as confused as I was, "The others are coming out the north entrance?" I asked him.

The boy nodded "You don't have long" he warned.

Nodding I quickly pushed through the crowd and strapped myself into the seat. Quickly glancing over the controls I started flicking the switches and started the jet.

Taking a deep breath I pulled back on the controls and grimaced as the jet suddenly shot up.

"Shit this is smooth" I muttered under my breath as the jet responded to my every movement silkily.

I couldn't stop my grin as the jet shot forward at my touch and started circling the dam approaching the north entrance.

Spotting the others running out of the small outcropping I quickly came in to land, reaching out absently to press the ramp button as I descended.

"Clear the walk way" I called over my shoulder, hearing the students rush to obey "And make sure there are spare chairs for the injured" I added.

"Who's flying?" Ororo's voice asked as she entered the jet "Ricky?" she asked shocked before shaking herself out of it and darting forward.

I hesitated as the shadow's whispering started sounding urgent.

"Hurry it up back there" I ordered glancing back in time to see Ororo reaching me and slipping into the co-pilot's chair "The dam is about to break and I want to get out of here ASAP".

"Have you flown before?" Ororo asked curiously as she strapped herself in "You were too smooth for a beginner".

"Air Force" I answered quickly glancing back.

"We're all on" a gruff looking man called making me nod and turn back to the front as Ororo raised the ramp.

Pulling up on the controls I made the jet rise up before easing them forward and making us dart away as Ororo announced that the dam had broken.

"We're clear" Ororo said relieved as she leaned back in her seat "So Air Force?" she added.

"Kinda, I never actually finished, Stryker got to me first" I admitted "But I'm a natural flier anyway".

"I'd say" Ororo muttered as she watched me flying "Head for New York" she instructed "Fifty miles north of NYC".

I nodded and checked the instruments before changing course as I pulled the jet above the clouds.

"Alright" I said as I locked the course in and pulled off the headset "Explain everything" I ordered turning to her.

Ororo gestured towards the back "The Professor is probably the best for that" she said slowly "I'll take over here while you get your answers".

I nodded to her and switched control over to her and undid the straps and stood, moving over to where a bald man was sitting in one of the chairs watching me as I approached the adults.

"I must say Ricky" the bald man said as I reached them "I am grateful that you helped my students escape so quickly, I owe you for that as well as your flying of the blackbird".

"Professor Xavier?" I asked slowly.

"Of course how rude of me" the old man said shaking his head and extending his hand "Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier Institute".

I slowly reached out and grasped his hand shaking it "Ricky Drake" I introduced "Bobby's uncle".

Xavier's eyebrows shot up "Ah" he said slowly "Stryker explains your mysterious disappearance last year".

I nodded "It does" I agreed coldly.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Xavier asked "You are more than welcome to stay at the mansion if you wish".

"Well I assume that my house and belongings were sold?" I asked Bobby who blushed.

"I uh, have your jacket" he admitted softly "And some of your other things".

"Keep the jacket" I decided "I don't get cold".

"Neither do I" Bobby countered "And if you're still alive then it's kind of weird to have a memento of you" he insisted.

I grinned at him "We'll see" I said "No promises that I'll take it back though" I warned him.

Bobby rolled his eyes "But yeah, your house was sold to pay for your funeral and bills".

"My funeral" I repeated shocked "I had a funeral? I thought it takes longer to be declared dead?"

"They found blood in your house" Bobby explained guiltily "They thought you had been killed and your body hidden".

"Well if I'm legally considered dead then I would love to say at the mansion for a while" I admitted turning back to Xavier.

Xavier smiled happily at me "Brilliant" he agreed "We look forward to having you".

"Hey! Why is John unconscious?" a red-headed woman asked shocked.

I glanced over at her "I better get back to the controls" I said quickly "Never know when something's going to happen".

Xavier sent me a knowing look in the moment it took for me to turn and dart back to the front of the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

"So" Ororo said awkwardly as I strapped myself into the jet again.

"So?" I asked her as I sat back in the chair and looked out at the sky again.

"You've been sitting there just staring" Ororo said slowly.

I frowned and tore my eyes away to look at her "I have?" I asked confused making her nod "I dunno" I said slowly "I guess I'm just shocked" I admitted.

Ororo sat there silently as I turned to look back out at the sky "One night I step out of the shower and there is a man in my bedroom waiting for me as he casually went through my underwear drawer, next thing I know I'm waking up in a cell" I told her slowly. "I lost track of time, and next thing I know I'm being told that a year has passed".

I saw Ororo wincing from the corner of my eye as I shook my head "But I'm out now" I said forcing some cheer into my voice "And I intend to make the most of it all, starting with Bobby".

"Bobby?" Ororo asked confused.

I glanced over at her and grinned "My name is Richard Drake" I introduced properly "He's my nephew" I explained "Cheeky bugger told me he was going to a prep school of all things".

I rolled my eyes at the look of shock on Ororo's face "Oh god!" she exclaimed "I remember Bobby saying his Uncle had disappeared! They said you were dead!"

"They lied" I said bluntly, not wanting to talk about it.

"If it makes you feel better, Bobby was devastated when he heard" Ororo said softly.

I turned to stare at her "What kind of family did you come from that would make you feel good because your nephew was devastated?" I asked slowly.

I snorted as Ororo started stuttering and blushing, trying to correct what she meant but only digging herself into a deeper hole.

Laughter burst from my chest as I watched her, making her stop and glare at me.

I stiffened as pain arced across my body, forcing me to stop laughing and start coughing.

"Ricky? Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" Ororo asked quickly.

"I'm fine" I rasped out "My body is still trying to adapt" I explained quietly "Usually I can regenerate a lost limb in a matter of minutes, but I haven't been around enough shadows in a while so I'm low enough on energy that my body is no longer putting power towards my regeneration".

"You can regrow limbs?" Ororo asked shocked.

"And I'm trying to adapt to having altered DNA without my regeneration" I added.

"How can I help?" Ororo asked concerned making me smile at her gratefully.

"You can't" I said with a small shrug "I need to spend a lot of time in the dark and I'll be fine, but until then I'm stuck absorbing people's shadows, and that isn't enough to heal a small cut".

"Actually I can help" Ororo corrected smugly before her eyes went white and the jet darkened suddenly as a series of dark clouds appeared around the jet blocking most of the sunlight. "Do you need me to turn off the lights?" she asked as the jet's lights turned on in response to the sudden drop in light.

I frowned as I extended my senses and felt the surprising lack of shadows "Definitely" I confirmed "The lights are weakening whatever shadows there were in the first place".

Ororo nodded and reached out and flicked a few switches plunging the jet into darkness earning a few shocked screams from some of the students.

Moments later the emergency lighting turned on, making me sigh in relief at the amount of shadows in the room.

"Sorry everybody" Ororo called back "Mr. Drake here needs the shadows to heal his injures. When he's finished I promise I'll turn the lights back on".

"Thank you" I said softly as she turned to watch me.

I sighed again as I felt the dull ache soothing down, fading in around half a minute.

Slowly I lifted my arm and held it out to her. I heard her light gasp as she watched a scar on my inner wrist burst open before sealing shut again, this time leaving no scar behind.

"You're covered in blood" she gasped out.

"The shadows don't like scars" I said with a forced chuckle as she ran her fingers over a large scar only to yank her hand back as it tore open and re-healed.

"This is amazing" she whispered as she felt the now smooth skin "How powerful is it?" she asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her quietly.

"I swear" Ororo promised.

"When I was fourteen my body started shutting down" I explained "I don't remember the name of it now, but it was my brain simply 'forgetting' I had organs causing them to stop working. They gave me a month before my heart stopped but instead I started healing slowly. They were so confused about how every morning I had healed the damage that happened during the day and some more. When I told them to turn off the lights they thought I was being stupid since apparently 'They told it to' is a bad reason, they didn't know that I was actually talking to my shadow neither did I on that note. By the end of a week without light I had healed entirely. I had even cured my asthma, and I've never been sick since then" I told her.

"Wow" Ororo said quietly "That's amazing".

"The difference between Bobby's father and I was that his power never needed to evolve so it didn't" I muttered.

"Bobby's father is a mutant?" Ororo asked shocked.

"Bobby's father is an arsehole" I corrected angrily "When we were young he developed the ability to see shadow, meaning he could also see in the dark. A couple of years later and I got the same mutation, however as I got sick my mutation continued growing to support me and ended up healing me. My power didn't stop growing though until it ended in me being able to cloak the entire house".

"Cloak?" Bobby asked curiously as he popped up beside us making Ororo jump "What do you mean by cloak?"

I glanced over at him "I have two version of cloaking" I said slowly "The first is a general cloak, and the second is a localized one".

Bobby rolled his eyes, most likely expecting the lack of light to hide that from me "That didn't answer my question" he pointed out snobbishly as Rogue joined us.

"You want me to show you?" I asked him innocently.

Ororo and Rogue caught the innocence in my voice and instantly started shaking their heads.

Bobby however nodded quickly "Definitely" he agreed.

I smirked and raised my hand, watching as the three of them focused on it instantly.

I clicked my fingers and my hand was covered in moving shadows that wound themselves around my hand in a living aura, I shifted my arm and flung the shadows at Bobby, the shadows leaping from my hand and multiplying as they engulfed Bobby's head surrounding him in a halo of shadows.

I chuckled as Bobby's squeal echoed through the jet as he jerked back and tripped over one of the students.

I clicked my fingers again and the shadow instantly shifted and jumped back onto my hand.

Bobby inhaled deeply and started checking his face to make sure it was alright making everyone watching start laughing.

I exchanged a look with the shadows on my hand before spinning my chair slightly so I was facing more into the jet.

Everyone watched as I rotated my wrist slowly, the shadows moving like slime as they slid along my hand and leapt into an orb in front of my palm.

"Hey Rogue?" I called making her jump "Catch" I shouted and flicked my wrist, the ball of shadows obeying mental command and leaping at her.

Rogue squealed as well as her hands came up to protect herself making the shadows bounced off her arms and back to me.

I lashed up with my foot, kicking the ball towards one of the students who reacted by swatting it away.

A giggled burst from a girl's lips as she caught the shadow ball in her hand, "It's cold" she said shocked "And squishy like jello".

A smile appeared on her face as she threw it at the wall making it bounce off and land in a boy's lap. "Hey it is cold and squishy!" he exclaimed before throwing it to a friend.

I glanced over at Ororo and waggled my eyebrows at her as she looked back at me making her smile and roll her eyes.

"Now watch this" I muttered to her as a student threw the ball into the air.

As I stiffened and concentrated on the ball with all my willpower a pair of wings burst from the ball as a large shadow bird unfurled itself in midair and started flying around the jet to the excited cries from the younger students.

I made the bird start performing tricks as it flew around, feeling the strain of using so much energy after having my core so low kicking in quickly.

Exhaling a bit the bird lost its shape and fell into a ball on the ground.

Grunting I opened my absorption gates a bit more the shadows noticeably crawling towards me now as I forced the ball to take a new shape mid-bounce.

A little dog started running and jumping around the jet, mouth moving rapidly with no sound coming out, mid-jump the dog shifted into a cat that slinked around the kids.

As the cat reached the middle of the jet I was struck by an idea and the cat rose onto its hind legs and transformed into a stick figure which broke into two.

The two figures started dancing gracefully along the floor before rising into the air to continue their dance.

I gave up with a huff and reformed the dancers into a cat when I ran out of dance moves before some of the dirtier moves that I doubted the teachers wanted the shadows to show the students.

A flash of light made me jump and lose my concentration causing the cat to fade and disperse into the air.

Everyone turned to the source of the light to see a blushing Ororo holding a phone. "Uh" Ororo said embarrassed "Look" she exclaimed shoving the phone at me.

I turned the phone around and felt my eyebrows shoot up.

"I didn't know my eyes turned black" I admitted as I eyed the picture.

I was sitting there concentrating on something off camera, eyes black as night. Shadows were frozen mid-leap as they danced around me wildly, causing my hair to blow around in an unseen breeze.

"Wow that's hot" Rogue blurted as she looked at the picture over my shoulder.

I slowly turned to look at her, feeling a smirk forming on my face as her face went bright red.

"Uncle Ricky" Bobby said sounding annoyed "I love you and all, but you can't have my girlfriend".

"Why not?" I whined "I just love girlfriends who can drain my energy with a touch" I said sarcastically, winking at Rogue so she knew I was only joking "If it ain't rough then it ain't enough" I quipped making Rogue snorted and Bobby look confused.

Ororo looked confused for a moment before giggling moments before the animal-looking man down at the end of the jet burst into hearty laughter.

"You know Chuck? I like this one" he said in approval.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Judging by the looks of you I would say you truly believe that statement" I pointed out.

The man inclined his head "If I have anything to say about it you won't be finding that out" he shot back before winking at the red-headed woman.

I snorted "Sure I won't, I'm just going to have to comfort all the women I find crying about the hairy man who wouldn't know how to please a woman is his life depended on it" I said sarcastically.

The man stared at me for a moment before nodding "Call me Logan" he introduced.

I smirked "Call me whatever you want big boy" I drawled before winking at him.

Logan stared at me again before laughing loudly "Sorry stick-boy, I prefer curves on my women".

"The bigger the better" I agreed "But just in case you're confused, any guys comes near me without pants and I will cut their junk off" I warned.

"Way ahead of you kid" Logan confirmed raising his fist, three sharp claws suddenly extending from in between his knuckles.

I turned to Ororo and grinned "I like your friends" I said as she sighed and shook her head "I'm definitely glad it was you people who found me".

Ororo rolled her eyes at me "You're going to fit right in here" she said slowly "I'm not sure if that's a good thing though".

She sighed as I grinned unrepentantly at her.

"You're a menace" she muttered "I've just met you and I already know that".


End file.
